


晴

by constans



Category: BLG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constans/pseuds/constans





	晴

把程婴救赵孤的动机解读为救城中千百无辜婴孩是最无聊的。程婴舍子救孤本身就证明了他认为有些生命比其他更金贵。在这个前提下，舍子救一还是舍子救万没有本质区别，不过是trade off。古代故事的吸引力往往在不符合现代价值观的地方。所谓的现代解读不过是打磨圆润锋棱，把程婴描绘成一个不彻底的功利主义者，少了忠义二字带来的荡气回肠。


End file.
